El Génesis Cíclico
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Siempre lo mismo: una Eva y un Adán nacen y con ellos otra humanidad que se destruye entre sí. Un nuevo ciclo comenzó. Ya nacieron, mas no solos. Los Dioses no comprenden, mas dejarán que Lilith (Meiko) viva si no interviene en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, Adán (Kaito) no es inmune a los encantos de la rebelde y Eva (Luka) no piensa dejarlo. Y Lilith quiere encontrar ese árbol. KAIMEI
1. Introducción: Y las trompetas callaron

No es secreto que soy fanática del KaiMei, como tampoco lo es que hay muy poco sobre esta pareja, así que he decidido aportar. Esta historia originalmente la tenía contemplada para realizar una saga de canciones, pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle: ni tengo vocaloids ni sé componer. Así que si tú eres uno de esos productores o compositores y buscas una historia, sólo avísame (?). Después de mi corte informativo, les advierto que puede haber ¿OoC? Bueno, nadie sabe cuál es la personalidad oficial de cada Vocaloid, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más fiel posible. Y, bueno, obviamente toca ligeramente temas religiosos, pero no se asusten, no trato de evangelizarlos (ni siquiera me cosidero religiosa), es sólo que consiero que son interesantes como cualquier otra mitología.

**Los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo prestados como forma de expreción y también, por qué no, de ocio.**

* * *

**Introducción: Y las trompetas callaron**

Noche. Escenario del origen y el final. Manto donde fueron cubiertos un incontable número de antiguos descendientes, la prole pecadora que no termina. Momento que inspira a crear, ya sea un _"Laila"_, una leyenda o algo más grande. Oscuridad que abraza y protege a los ilegales.

Cabellos rubios que se mueven al compás de una carrera. El aliento resulta cada vez más doloroso cuando entra a los pulmones y las piernas tiemblan, amenazando con ceder. Pero, aún si existe dolor, si los pies sangran o la garganta se seca hasta volverse polvo, ellos no se detendrán.

La esperanza cae al igual que la _hembra_. La sangre que sale de sus heridas no era la razón por la que lloraba, sino lo era el que comenzaba a creer que todo resultaría imposible, que no había nada qué hacer ni existía un lugar seguro a dónde escapar.

—No puedo, no puedo. Déjame atrás —le propuso a su pareja. El desánimo o la realidad había penetrado en sus huesos, dejándola inmovilizada. Si alguien podría ser salvado, debía ser él.

—No lo haré —se arrodilló a su lado. Sus manos sujetaron el rostro mojado y sucio, y la escena le hizo sentir lo mismo que ella, a excepción de que la elección de sacrificio fue remplazada por el sentimiento de resignación por el final. —Sólo esperemos... los dos.

Abrazados macho y hembra se quedaron inmóviles, esperando la última hora. Al menos estábamos juntos. Nacieron juntos, se irían de la misma forma. Ellos los vieron y, en un parpadeo, nadie se encontraba ahí, de la misma forma en que se había extinguido ese mundo pecador.

Amanecer. Lienzo de colores añiles, anaranjados y azules. Mensaje muchas veces esperanzador. Respiro de bienestar o un simple momento. ¿Qué tipo de inicio comenzará el día de hoy? ¿Será igual que los anteriores? Ah, para Ellos, este amanecer sería la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y, quizá, de cambiar la historia.

_Después vi un cielo nuevo y una tierra nueva,_  
_pues el primer cielo y la primera tierra habían desaparecido_  
_y el mar no existe ya._  
_[...] "Ahora todo lo hago nuevo" _  
**Apocalipsis 21**

* * *

La pequeña introducción está hecha. Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo (Si es que mi hermana me presta la computadora o tengo la suficiente voluntad para no leer "Princesa mecánica" *u*).

Nota: Cuando me refiero un "Laila", es a que la noche inspira a crear nombres (Laila, en sí, significa "de la noche". Aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, creo es como fonéticamente se pone "Lilith" en hebreo. Oh…)

Loops Magpe (feminista autoproclamada), cambio y fuera.


	2. Primer pasaje: Entre las bestias

_Para quien aún no lo sepa, Lilith fue la verdadera primera mujer, hecha de polvo al igual que Adán y que lo abandonó cuando éste se negó a tratarla como un igual, convirtiéndose en la primer vampiresa (según los hebreos). Se borró de la Biblia porque "motivaba a la rebelión"._

* * *

**Primer pasaje: Entre las bestias **

_Los gatos salvajes se juntarán con los pumas_

_y un sátiro llamará al otro_

_Allí también reposará_

_el monstruo llamado Lilith_

**Isaías 34:14**

Sus pies desnudos crujían al caminar entre la arena. Ya no dolía, el tiempo se había encargado de hacerlos resistentes por medio de la piel que se había endurecido. Desde lejos parecía una mancha negra gracias al color de la ropa que cubría todo su cuerpo. Quizá no era el color más adecuado para vagar en ese infierno que era el desierto, pero ella no tenía nada más y ni mucho menos con quién quejarse. Ella había tomado esta opción por cuenta propia y sabía que era la adecuada.

Lilith continuaba pensando que lo que había hecho estaba bien, aún cuando _Ellos_ le habían dicho lo contrario. Aún cuando no tenía nada más qué hacer que caminar y observar las ruinas de un mundo anterior que había terminado destruyéndose gracias a la naturaleza imperfecta de la humanidad. O al menos eso es lo que Ellos dijeron. No tenía forma de comprobarlo, ella aún era una desconocida en el lugar, a pesar de que ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba con vida. Se congratuló al saber que sin importar la cantidad que hubiera sido, seguramente Ellos maldecían el día en que se le había ocurrido nacer, levantarse cuando nadie se lo había pedido. No era más que una no deseada.

La joven mujer se refugió dentro de los escombros de una destruida casa, o eso parecía, aún no tenía demasiada información sobre lo que había sido borrado. Debía de descansar un poco si quería llegar hasta allí antes del anochecer. Su curiosidad era más grande que las reglas y prohibiciones que le indicaron aquellos quienes ella no confiaba en absoluto. «_Pero que son muy poderosos»_, se recordó.

Se sentó y esperó recuperar el aliento. Después de bajar su capucha oscura, pasó los finos dedos entre sus cabellos castaños. Estaban mojados por el sudor. La sensación húmeda y pegajosa no era tan agradable, pero imaginó que sería peor si no lo hubiera cortado. Antes, su pelo era tan largo que se había espantado al sentirlo sobre su piel. En la oscuridad y en medio de su aturdimiento, había apostado que se trataba de un centenar de serpientes retorciéndose; aún cuando no sabía qué eran en sí "serpientes", dónde estaba o quién era.

Ese pequeño fragmento de su memoria trajo hacia su mente otras sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Comenzó a rememorar su primer recuerdo. Cuando _nació_.

Todo era negro y sentía como si flotara en el infinito. Era un ser amorfo, hasta que sintió que su pecho se hinchaba, llenándose de aire. La sensación desconocida y hasta dolorosa le hizo levantarse y abrir sus ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con la completa oscuridad. Ahí fue cuando su cabello le dio su mala jugada y el terror por lo desconocido le hizo gritar.

Gritó lo suficiente para que su garganta ardiera, pero sabía que habría podido sangrar si Ellos no hubieran aparecido acompañados de una luz cegadora. Aunque no podía verlos, sí podía escucharlos. Lo primero en que se percató fue que comprendía el lenguaje que hablaban y tenía imágenes de las palabras que pronunciaban con molestia y confusión. Estaban ahí, en su cabeza, a pesar de que no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese lugar.

Lo segundo que comprendió fue que lo que les había hecho encontrarse en ese estado de horror, era ella.

—¡Imposible! Está viva, ¿por qué está viva? —logró entender entre el ruido que se provocaba por la mezcla de tantas voces. Esa, en particular, mostraba alarma.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo otro —. Nadie parece saberlo. Ninguno de nosotros la despertó.

—Ella no tiene por qué estar _aquí _—otra voz, que a diferencia de las demás era fina y nada grave. Era algo _melodiosa _—. Pero si Eva ya nació… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es?

Sin esperarlo, alguien respondió con calma: —Es Lilith.

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido al prestarle atención a algo que reptaba en un muro abollado. Era una delgada lagartija que la contemplaba con sus ojos negros, esperando su actuar para saber si debía de quedarse o correr. Ella se levantó y la tomó entre sus dedos, observándola. Su tamaño era tan insignificante a comparación del suyo. Y esa comparación le dio en qué pensar: ¿Así era como Ellos la veían? ¿Como un ser pequeño, sin importancia ni poder necesario como para hacerles daño alguno? ¿Tan poca cosa que le dejaban sola sin preocuparse de su actuar?

Su regocijo de superioridad le duró a la castaña muy poco, ya que el reptil aprovechó que su guardia había bajado para golpearla con su cola. Lilith la soltó al momento en que sintió el latigazo y estaba a punto de aplastar a su atacante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la "criatura insignificante" había logrado herir a un supuesto ente superior. La lagartija desapareció como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, como si sólo hubiera sido otro espejismo. Pero en el ardiente corte en su mano se encontraba la evidencia.

Retomó su camino con la idea firme de convertirse en ese ser que había hecho lo improbable, acompañado con tan pocas armas y una gran rebeldía. Lilith era rebelde, lo sabía, sin embargo no tenía una "cola" con la cual atacar, no aún. Así que continuó caminando. «_Nada llega a tus manos, debes de ir por ello. Al menos eso es lo que pasa conmigo» _Se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —el comentario que había escuchado hacía un buen tiempo se coló en su cerebro. Genial, este día no estaría libre de malos recuerdos. Siempre aparecían y la enredaban, así como lo que Ellos habían dicho frente a su desnuda, asustada y confusa persona.

—Ya la examinamos con detenimiento y no es… —alguien dijo sin mirarla fijamente, pero ella sentía las miradas afiladas de los demás, así que no hizo nada más que mantener su cara agachada, mirando el suelo, el cual brillaba en diferentes colores dependiendo de quién hablara. En este momento era reflejado el verde.

—¿Perfecta? —le interrumpió otro. Su color era rosado y, su tono, varonil.

—No, tampoco —el verde recuperó el mando de la conversación, aún con la misma seriedad calculadora —. Está varias generaciones retrazada, pero no parece resultar una amenaza —hubo silencio y él se vio en la necesidad de explicar —. No existe semilla alguna. No hay riesgo de que propague _sus defectos._

La forma en que él había pronunciado esas últimas palabras, había encendido en ella una chispa que no pudo detener. Su rostro se calentó y su mente se llenó con imágenes violentas. Se contuvo lo suficiente como para sustituir su explosión por una mirada fija y retadora, la cual no deseaba retirar. Nadie le iba a llamar de esa forma, nadie.

—¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo? —un amarillo lleno de indignación se hacía presente. Era la "_ella" _de antes, la que había dicho que no debería de estar ahí —. Retira ese seño fruncido o lo sentirás —pero ella no hizo lo que le pidió y la otra brilló de forma intensa y peligrosa —. ¡Maldito engendro!

—Basta —calmó un celeste, otro sonido femenino, pero más tranquilo, casi gélido—. No te rebajes a su nivel. Somos Dioses, y ella es… ella. Ahora lo que queda es saber qué vamos hacer. Tal vez no pueda propagarse, pero podría realizar actos impulsivos.

Todos parecían asentir, aunque no parecieron estar de acuerdo en cuanto opiniones. Algunos pedían "exilio" —fuera lo que fuera que ello significara—, sin embargo, la mayoría exigía "eliminación". Ahí fue cuando Lilith se dio cuenta de que ella no era dueña de su propia vida, que era de _su _propiedad.

—¿Y tú qué opinas? —el verde parecía preguntarle a un punto vacío o eso creía ella, pues en unos segundos ese espacio fue iluminándose en un débil púrpura.

—Que ella elija —fue lo único que mencionó con su viril voz. Pero ese pequeño comentario fue lo suficiente como para hacer que los demás colores revolotearan alarmados, esos que fueron tranquilizados, otra vez, por el verde. El mismo quien se dirigió hacia ella.

—Bien, Lilith. Tienes una gran oportunidad entre tus manos, así que no la desaproveches —habló con lo que parecía ser una gran seriedad, mas no era suficiente como para que ella no se percatara de su pequeña diversión —. Debes de elegir entre dos opciones que decidirán más que tu futuro. Está el exilio como primera. Para ello deberás de irte a un lugar remoto, sin nadie a tu alrededor y vivir por tu cuenta. No podrás venir a pedirnos ayuda y, mucho menos, acercárteles.

_Acercárteles… ¿A quiénes? _pensó, dándose cuenta de que en ella existía un inmenso vacío de información que tenía que ser llenado cuanto antes. Era una sensación abrasadora y exquisita al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no te preocupes —continuó —. También tienes la opción de no sufrir de la vagancia y el sinsentido, viviendo, si se podría decir así, una vida que no tiene propósito alguno pero sí mucho sufrimiento. Puedes elegir dormir otra vez, estar en paz como antes.

Como antes, ¿ella quería estar como antes habiendo vivido esto? ¿Sabiendo que tenía un cuerpo, emociones y que existía la posibilidad de _aprender, _saber cosas nuevas?

—¿Qué eliges? —La respuesta le resultó obvia y, tras varios intentos para averiguar cómo se hacía para hablar, dijo con una voz decidida y melodiosa al mismo tiempo, su primera palabra: Exilio.

Todos se mostraron conmocionados ante la respuesta. Ella no podía hablar enserio. Se suponía que debía de elegir el receso, eso es lo que elegiría alguien con una plena confianza en Ellos, alguien que debía de apreciar el haber sido creado o estar ante su presencia.

Así que, posteriormente, trataron de explicarle algunas cosas para evitar todos los problemas posibles que sabían que ella iba a causar, como la oveja negra que era.

«El mundo está lleno de pecados y hay que purificarlos». Así que crearon un Adán y una Eva, un hombre y una mujer, cuyo fin era ser fundadores de una humanidad perfecta, libre de defectos. Sin embargo, siempre sucedía lo mismo y cada generación terminaba destruyéndose entre sí.

Pero un nuevo ciclo acababa de comenzar y Ellos tenían tanta fe de que éste era el indicado. Por eso ella debía de alejarse y no intervenir. «No es por nosotros, es por el futuro de toda la humanidad» se excusaron unos pocos, tratando de sonar dolidos. Pero Lilith los vio despreciándola, siendo soberbios y sonriendo.

Después, Ellos la habían expulsado a la intemperie, sin preocuparse de su futuro y que se encontraría viviendo entre las bestias. A ella ya le daba igual.

—_Una Eva y un Adán, un principio y un final. No lo pueden evitar, y a la bestia no van a atrapar... _—canturreó uno de los versos producto de su rebeldía. Sabía que Ellos la estaban maldiciendo en ese momento y más aún porque sabían que su voz era buena. Y porque lo que decía era verdad.

Pudo continuar con su melodía _anarquista,_ pero se detuvo al notar el vasto verdor que se extendía ante ella. Un oasis en medio del infierno.

Y sintió que la arena caliente eran sustituida por la suave y firme tierra. Ya estaba hecho. Había entrado a donde no debía entrar. La delicia de hacer lo prohibido. Aunque también prevalecía una acidez en la boca del estómago. _Ahora mismo deben de estarme viendo, _recordó, y estaba a punto de permitir que el concepto del temor la abrazara, si no fuera por que algo llamó su atención y no eran las plantas y animales desconocidos.

Habían dos seres vestidos en blanco, sentados sobre el césped y rodeados de coloridas flores. Eva y Adán. Los hijos perfectos.

Inesperadamente, se encontró espiándolos lo más cerca que pudo, pero es que estaba demasiado intrigada. Desde que supo sobre su existencia, Lilith deseaba saber cómo eran, qué los hacían tan diferentes a ella. «A comparación de ellos, eres un horrible monstruo. Una bestia salvaje» le había dicho uno, pero, ahora que los podía tener frente a ella, podría hacerse de sus propias conclusiones. Existían diferencias, sí, como también habían similitudes, muchas de hecho. Características esenciales —dos brazos, un par de piernas y otro de ojos, una nariz, piel vulnerable...

Aun así, decidió analizarlos con más detenimiento. Primero posó su vista en la mujer. Su cuerpo, con formas circulares, era más similar al suyo que al del otro individuo, sólo que, a pesar de que no podía comprobarlo por su postura, juraría que Eva era más alta. Su cabello era largo y de un rosado pálido, sus ojos reflejaban una azul precioso, y su piel... se veía tan tersa y clara, nada parecida a la suya —irregular por el sol que la tostaba si no tenía cuidado.

Después, guió sus ojos hacia _él,_ esperando borrar ese sentimiento extraño, similar a un picor en el cuello, que le causaban el compararse con Eva.

Diferente era la palabra. Siempre se había preguntado qué era un hombre y ahí se encontraba su respuesta. Él era mucho más alto y con hombros amplios; se veía fuerte y, a pesar de no contar con los colores de su compañera, le pareció más _interesante_ con sus ojos y cabellos bañados en los tonos de un cielo sin amenaza de tormentas. Además, se veía más alegre que la mujer, quien se encontraba más relajada y retorcía y unía flores para formar un _algo_ que puso sobre su cabeza y otro al rededor del cuello del hombre. Adán amplió su sonrisa —Si es que eso se llamaba sonrisa.

Lilith se sintió atontada como el insecto atraído por el fuego. Ese gesto había iluminado todo por un momento. La forma de la curva en los labios y sus ojos al cerrarse tenía algo que ella desconocía. Lilith sabía sobre la desconfianza, la lucha por la sobrevivencia, el mantenerse alerta o sufrir las consecuencias. Sin embargo, lo que salía del rostro de Adán le hacía sentir que le faltaban cosas importantes. Deseaba envolverse y descansar en esa calidez.

Su sueño de confort se fragmentó cuando recordó su actual estado. Al regresar al mundo real, se percató de que se había acercado mucho, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Pero lo que más le preocupó fue que Eva veía hacia su dirección.

Lilith lo sabía. Ya era demasiado tarde como para ocultarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y cuando escuchó susurros y pasos acercándose, lo tomó como su señal para salir corriendo. Lastimosamente, no fue la única quien comenzó a correr.

Sus piernas se movían por cuenta propia, ya que su mente se encontraba en otro lado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Huyendo, claro. Pero eso podría ser tomado como una muestra de arrepentimiento y cobardía. Ellos la estaba observando y no quería darles ese placer. Así que se detuvo de golpe y, casi al mismo tiempo, escuchó que su perseguidor hacía lo mismo. Era hora de enfrentarse a lo que fuera a pasar.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó una voz grave. Una voz que jamás iba a olvidar. Lilith volteó para quedar frente a él y bajó su negra capucha. Una mirada sorprendida era reflejada en el rostro de Adán.

—Yo soy Lilith —se limitó a responder.

—¿Eres un humano? —interrogó el hombre después de un largo minuto de silencio. Adán estaba muy confundido, ella lo sabía por el sudor que comenzaba a mojar su frente.

Nadie les había hablado sobre ella, eso era obvio. ¿Ofendida, agradecida? No sabía cómo actuar sobre ello.

—Sí lo soy —le pareció que quería preguntarle si era macho o hembra, hombre o mujer, pero lo descubrió viendo hacia su pecho y el rostro de éste se tiñó de rojo. _¿Estará enfermo? _Se preguntó, pero, al ver que él regresaba a su color natural, olvidó su cuestionamiento.

—Eso es imposible, se supone que Eva y yo somos los únicos —se mantenía aferrado a lo que creía. Un hijo que confiaba ciegamente en sus padres. Lilith no podía imaginarse actuando de esa forma, pero si ella hubiera sido la amada Eva y no la repudiada, sabía que posiblemente ella sería así.

Después de todo, sí eran muy diferentes.

—Se _suponía. _Soy un error.

—Nunca te había visto aquí, ¿de dónde eres? —le dijo, para sorpresa de la castaña. Ella hubiera jurado que le preguntaría a qué se refería con que ella era un error. Se sintió, ¿aliviada?

—Básicamente, en el desierto, aunque yo vivo en donde quiera, pero menos en este lugar. Está prohibido.

—Pero si te lo prohibieron, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque quise —y ella pudo observar cómo el rostro del hombre azul se llenaba de horror. Por una extraña razón, posiblemente relacionada con el por qué seguía respondiendo sus preguntas, se vio en la necesidad de explicarle—. Tenía curiosidad. Quería ver algunas cosas.

—¿Tienes hambre o sed? Puedo traerte algo si lo quieres —ofreció más relajado, posiblemente por la breve y vaga explicación. Él la quería ayudar, una desconocida y exiliada. Su sentir fue de incomodidad.

—Estoy bien con lo que hay —y para sorpresa de Adán, la joven mujer trepó un árbol en un santiamén y, en cuestión de segundos, tenía fruta más que suficiente. O eso creyó, pues al dar la primera mordida, entró a un éxtasis de sabor agridulce. Ésto era muy diferente a la triste comida desértica. Sabía que pronto querría más.

Estaba tan concentrada en su fruta que sólo recordó que estaba acompañada cuando sintió la mirada azul de Adán que la recorría de la cabeza a los píes.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —otra vez sorprendido. Se suponía que ella era quien debía de estarlo —. Eres una mujer y aún así... —entonces, según Ellos, trepar árboles no era para las mujeres. Otra cosa más que desobedecía.

—Tal vez no soy una mujer, después de todo. Quizá soy un demonio debora-almas que vino aquí para alimentarse —a pesar de que Lilith había pronunciado esas palabras para aligerar él ambiente, el hombre azul pareció estremecerse. Pero si ella sólo estaba bromeando —. Está oscureciendo, deberías irte. Tu compañera debe de estar buscándote.

El sol se estaba poniendo y pronto anochecería. ¿Por qué seguía perdiendo el tiempo con ella? A no ser que sólo estuviera fingiendo. A no ser que él internamente se encontrara analizando y juzgando su persona para saber cómo atacar.

—¡Eva! Es verdad —expresó alarmado, como si lo hubiera olvidado completamente. O sabía actuar muy bien, o simplemente era un despistado —. Mm… ¿seguirás aquí mañana? —a el hombre le costó preguntar.

—Posiblemente. Aún no descubro todo lo que quiero —extrañamente, él sonrió. Más calor hipnótico. Adán parecía querer decirle algo, mas se volvió confundido y después se fue.

Hallándose sola, Lilith recogió leña para encender una fogata. Después, se dirigió hacia un riachuelo para beber hasta que se sintió satisfecha. El agua era tan fresca que se desnudó y entró para limpiarse. Pero, claro, sin acercarse a la parte profunda. Lilith nunca en la vida se había visto en la necesidad de nadar.

Al sentirse libre de suciedad, vio su figura reflejada. ¿Qué la hacía inferior? ¿Por qué era diferente? El rostro amigable de Adán no podía ser borrado de su mente y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba tratando de hacer una sonrisa. Falló en todos los intentos. ¿Cómo es que él hacía parecerlo tan fácil? Si ella no podía sonreír, si ese gesto debía estar en todos, ¿eso la convertía en un monstruo?

—Claro que no. Yo no soy el monstruo aquí.

Lilith salió del agua para encender el fuego que le quitaría esos desagradables escalofríos. Después de alimentarse y entrar en calor, la castaña se recostó en la suave hiedra. Mañana debería comenzar con su verdadera misión. Tan pronto como fuera posible, debía tener _eso_ en sus manos. Pero, por ahora, era momento de descansar.

La oscuridad absorbe y abarca hasta que ya no quede nada de luz. Ruido y ecos en la lejanía. Y la oscuridad se esfuma con la velocidad de un _clic_ _—Es eso, ¿o no? Díganlo, háblenlo. No más silencio—_. Hay mucho blanco, pero también hay muchos colores.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella tan cerca? Desobedeciéndonos como si nada.

—Lilith siempre ha sido así. La rebeldía está en su naturaleza. Por eso es que está defectuosa.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos con ella?

—Dejémosla para observar lo que hace. No hay que negar que su conducta resulta _fascinante._

—Bien, sólo hay que seguirle el rastro. No podemos arriesgar a que con sus acciones arruine todo ésto. Después de tanto tiempo, estamos tan cerca de que se haga realidad. Ellos son… perfectos.

—Y ella no.

—No. No lo es. Ella nunca debió de nacer. Sólo era un cascarón sin vida, pero se levantó. ¿Acaso tú sabes por qué lo hizo?

—Claro que no.

—Bien. Sólo fue mala suerte. Y la mala suerte puede que atraiga a la buena. Si no es así... siempre podemos eliminarla.

Sonrisas. Inteligencia. Metal. Morado. Agua. Ojos cerrados. _—¡Quiero_ _volar! ¡Ya!_

* * *

_Primer capítulo terminado, después de tanto tiempo (Sorry para quien siga la historia -y sí, principalmente tú querida, ¡gracias por comentar!). Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen mis aires de escritura surrealista (?). Creo que por el momento es todo. Rezo para terminar el siguiente capítulo la siguiente semana (¿Y los parciales?) -_- Entonces puede que en dos semanas tengamos el capítulo de Adán._

_Hasta la próxima, y no olviden comentar._

_NOTA: Los textos del principio de cada capítulo varían dependiendo la traducción. El de esta ocasión corresponde a la única aparición de mi querida Lilith en la Biblia cristiana. __Buhh ¡machistas! _


End file.
